supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer:Joanna Beth Harvelle
der musikgeschmack der spn-fandom: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IC9jlKZPbms \m/ nice: http://rebloggy.com/post/mine-supernatural-alona-tal-jo-harvelle-ladies-of-spn/24472511891 Über mich Natürlich heiße ich in echt nicht so. Aber Jo ist meiner Meinung nach eine selbstbewusste, hübsche, starke und zielgerichtete Frau. Supernaturalfreak, obwohl ich erst Staffel 1-7 einmal durchgeguckt habe. staffel 1 brauchte etwa 16 stunden (beinahe nonstop), 2-7 vom 24. februar bis 3. april. offen für Chat, PNs und FFs. In einem epischen Chat mit ex - Elena149: i don't know everything. but there is a answer for every question. even if it's "i don't know" wie man hier sehen kann, bin ich sowohl gerne philosophisch, als auch total blöd xD Wer außer mir noch cool ist (Reihenfolge unwichtig, sag bescheid, wenn du fehlst ;D) *Ina 82 *SPNaddictedAjay (Team Free Will) *Impala1967 (Team Free Will) *BlackMei *Connor20 *Dracoblade 10 *Nina-antonia100 *Bonnie Bennett666 *PeggyRogers / früher Elena149 *Ad-dri *Ronny Bonny Meine Beiträge * ich habe sehr oft Staffel 09 bearbeitet habe folgendes erstellt und bearbeitet: * Gadreel * Robin * Camp Sonny * Ein Engel für Sam * Der Tod ist nur der Anfang * I'm no angel * Slumber party * Dean dog afternoon * Heaven can't wait * Bad Boys * Rock and a hard place * Holy terror * Die sieben Todsünden * Feuer * Deans Kindheit (noch in Arbeit) * einige Rechtschreibfehler * Korrekturen etc Meine Lieblingsseiten eigentlich alles, aber vor allem: * Staffel 09 * Dean Winchester * Jo Harvelle * Ellen Harvelle * Gadreel Meine Lieblingszitate aus Spn "Ich schätze, dann werde ich dich wohl weiternerven müssen" - "Danke." Sam, dann Dean "You see a light at this ugly ass tunnel, I don't." Dean zu Sam "You're right, I see light at the end of this tunnel and I'm sorry you don't, I am. But it's there and if you come with me I can take you to it!" Sam zu Dean " I want you to get out, I want you have a life. Become a Men of Letters or whatever. You with a wife and kids and and and grandkids ..., that's my perfect ending." Dean zu Sam "We'll figure it out, like we always do." Dean zu Sam -> Sacrifice 8x23 Meine Lieblingsbilder Alona-tal-1760687728.jpg Pentagramm.jpg|Anti-Dämonen-Tattoo für wikia 5.jpg|alles mit spn verbinden... ^^ Asdfmovie spn.png für wikia 9.jpg|ohne worte! xD <3 Faces-funny-jared-padalecki-sam-winchester.jpg The winchesters.jpg animals.png|mal so als vergleich :D Sam-wet-puppy-sam-.jpg Pizza.jpg Haha ^^.png für wikia 4.jpg|haha so genial! xD für wikia 16.jpg|manchmal ist es schlimm! so wie ich!.jpg|ich bin die blondine da für wikia 14.jpg|dieser moment :'( Jensen smile.jpg Fishface dean.gif Dean laughs.gif Deans gangsterblick.png dean cute.gif für wikia.jpg|*meiner! für wikia 3.png|jensen <3 Jensen smile 2.jpg cute.jpg für wikia 13.jpg|ich find ihn immer heiß Pie.jpg Chibi castiel by go devil daisuke-d479stt.png Sam-Dean-Cas-supernatural.jpg 307656b5dc33113b2cf2ccd233d40b05.jpg Jared-Jensen-and-Leo.jpg supernatural-winchesters-laundry-day.jpg für wikia 12.jpg|das musste sein. i lost my shoe.gif für wikia 10.jpg|eine tolle folge! cas and dean phone call.jpg Castiel_Drinks_RedBull.jpg aaaw cas.jpg Confetti its a parade.gif haha brüderliebe.jpg 1967_chevy_impala.jpg impala.jpg Dean tries to smile.jpg 0.jpg für wikia 7.jpg|best dean isms 11490 471557186284319 155750876 n.jpg SPN25.jpg SPN22.png für wikia 2.jpg|so süß die zwei <3 für wikia 6.jpg|die zwei, ich bekomm nicht genug! für wikia 8.jpg|hehe lol :D für wikia 11.jpg|ach crowley xD für wikia 15.jpg|pudding ^^ für wikia 17.jpg|xD 450px-Thankyou ad.jpg Musiksammlung thumb|left|335pxthumb|left|335pxthumb|left|335 px ich kann nichts dafür, dass die szene mit "heat of the moment" so oft wiederholt wird :/ weitere musiksammlungen: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z_OaLLNPLcc http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z0Oa5MGVUYM http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nTEccw1y0BY http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ihrtPOcuJWU http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rP4UgVp8ZBM http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I6ZynmqdW1Y http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rYhEvIBuBks Weitere Videos diese Melodien sind dir doch bestimmt auch schonmal aufgefallen, nicht?thumb|right|335 px thumb|right|335 px